jerseyshorefandomcom-20200214-history
One Meatball Stands Alone
The scene opens with Mike “The Situation” going up to Jionni and says that he wants to tell him something. Mike tells Jionni that Nicole and he hooked up. Jionni thanks Mike and Jionni tells Nicole “Snooki”. He says that he doesn’t believe him of course. Nicole is clearly upset, but says that she isn’t going to deal with that right now. Later, Nicole wakes up and starts to get ready for the day. Mike is hiding out up on the stairs spying when Ronnie comes up. He tells Mike to tell him why he is being secretive. Mike tells him and Sammi “Sweetheart” that he told Jionni the truth of what happened between him and Nicole when they were going to leave for Italy. Ronnie and Sammi find it strange that Jionni didn’t react violently about this to begin with. Mike gets downstairs and Nicole calls him a bad name. Jionni tries to tell Nicole not to say anything, but she says that Mike and she are no longer friends. Mike says that he only told the truth of what happened. Nicole is still denying that it happened. Nicole says that Jionni is cool about the entire thing. They go off to Jimbo’s. At the house, Mike tells Vinny and Pauley what he did and Pauley says that Jionni is probably not upset because he is sleeping around as well and Pauley says that is not a healthy relationship. Mike makes a sexual job and the roommates all laugh. Later at dinner, Nicole makes the announcement that they should all go camping. A friendly food fight starts and Mike antagonizes it more toward Nicole. She gets angry to something that was supposed to be fun. The fight is on and the rest of the roommates stop throwing food as they watch Nicole and Mike throwing all types of food. They move the fight to the balcony and have ketchup and mustard involved into the fight. Mike gets her with it and Nicole doesn’t seem to care. Nicole grabs the milk and tries to get Mike with it. She decides the best way to get Mike back for what he did was to rub the ketchup and mustard all over his sheets on his bed. The fight concludes and Nicole gets angry with Mike because he waited to tell Jionni now. She is really upset and calls him names. The roommates ask each other who they really think happened and Vinny says that he believes Mike because Nicole is getting really upset over something that is supposedly a lie. The next day, Nicole, Deena and Ronnie get into work and Nicole asks Ronnie what he thinks about them camping. He doesn’t care and Deena and Nicole try to get a list together. At the house, Pauley says that Mike, Vinny and he need to get stuff done. Later, Deena, Nicole and Ronnie finish work and Deena calls Joey and asks him to come with her and hang out. He says that he will make it out there. Nicole says that she doesn’t want Deena to get hurt and Deena says that she is rushing herself into a relationship because she is tired of being single. Vinny and Pauley hear that Deena has a date. They joke with her and Jenni “Jwoww” says that she doesn’t want her to get hurt. Deena starts to have second thoughts. Pauly gets the phone and it is Joey. Deena tells him to lie for her. He says that Deena is sick and Joey says that this is a joke. Jenni points out that a good man would have asked if she needed anything or if he could do anything for Deena. Joey calls again and Deena tells Jenni to call him on it. She tells Joey that he is a snake and that Deena has moved on with the next guy now. Mike, Vinny and Pauley want to go to the club while Ronnie, Sammi, Jenni and Deena are going to go to Jimbo’s. They ask if Nicole is coming out, but she would rather be home with Jionni. Deena feels sad that Nicole is ignoring her. At the club, Vinny, Pauley and Mike get a quick start on getting women and they manage to get nice ones. At Jimbo’s, Deena opens up that Nicole isn’t hanging out and Jenni says that she misses their Tuesday Girl Nights and she is not happy that Nicole is never there. Later, Vinny, Pauley and Mike take back their ladies to the house and get “busy”. The next morning, the girls all leave and Nicole is excited that the roommates are going to go camping. Vinny and Pauley are not fond of camping and decide to stay home. The rest of the roommates all decide to get loaded in the cars and go on their way. Once they leave, Vinny and Pauley celebrate that they are gone and they decide to prank the crap out of them. They decide that they are going to move the outside, inside and the inside, outside. They say that they need people and go to the Shore Store and ask Danny if he wants to help. He says that he is game for it and says that he is in if it is against the Meatballs. The roommates get camping equipment and arrive at the campsite. Mike and Jenni are the only ones that know how to pitch the tent. Ronnie and Sammi struggle a bit to get the tent up. Ronnie says that he is from the Bronx and is not used to this. Mike goes to the bathroom in the woods and the other roommates laugh that he is just going like that. Back at the house, Pauley and Vinny plan what they are going to do with the rearranging of the house and they start moving the furniture out of the inside of the house. They can’t get the Jacuzzi inside, so they get a kiddy pool. They start blowing it up together and have a fun laugh. Back at the campsite, Mike and Ronnie light the fire using lighter fluid and logs. Mike almost lights Ronnie on fire. Danny arrives at the house with some Astro-Turf for the living room. They get the upstairs furniture down into the house. They finish and Danny wishes them luck. Later that night, Mike puts tree branches on top of the fire and Nicole feels bad that Mike killed a tree. Deena says that Mike needs to put down the fire and calls him a “hermaphrodite” instead of a “pyromaniac”. Mike starts to freak out and is paranoid when he hears noises and is flinchy. He doesn’t like it and goes in his tent. Jenni talks to Nicole, Deena and Sammi and they talk about what Deena is feeling. Ronnie asks why Deena can’t hang out with Nicole and Jionni. Deena says that sometimes she feels that she lost her “meatball”. Nicole says that she knows that she is jealous and says that they are still friends. They rest up and the next morning, they pack it up. They find spiders everywhere and Mike says that they need to clean up quickly. Jenni freaks out about the spider on her clothes. Mike is rude and says that he has to do everything. He gets upset and rips things apart. Ronnie realizes that the summer is winding down and they are tired of each other. At the house, Pauley and Vinny are in the kiddy pool with drinks and Pauley is happy that they were able to prank the entire house. The roommates get home and they are so tired. The episode ends with Nicole opening the door and asks “What is this?” Category:Season 5 Category:Epiosdes